Edric Fossoway
Blonde hair with brown eyes and small nose. His ears are large. Biography Edric was born to Alester Fossoway, Lord of Cider Hall and his wife in 267 AC, 3rd in line behind his brothers, Dorian, Alester's heir, and Garth. The youngest brother of three, Edric was viewed as such by the eldest, who treated him immaturely, like he were a much younger child than in reality. Whilst being educated on the basics of combat and swordplay, he demonstrated his martially adeptnature and his ambidextrous ability to wield a weapon in each hand, his skill earning recognition from the household. Perhaps in an effort to make Edric fully commit into a martial path, Alester began frequently regaling romanticised tales of knights and warfare, great battles of old to the young boy. He encouraged him to watch spars and jousts, trying to spark a passionate love for the idea, which worked to great effect. Edric became enamoured with the idea of becoming a renowned knight, honourable and strong and known throughout the land, spending whatever time he could sparring or hunting with anyone free. And indeed, fate seemed determined to set him upon such a path. During a visit to Horn Hill, Edric found himself caught in the middle of a competition between Lord Luthor Tarly and some Gwayne Flowers, being made to squire for the latter. The bastard's skill with a lance thoroughly impressed him, most notably the way he managed to break the Lord Paramount's and he found himself squiring for the man again and again over the next moon and a half, each time idolising him more and more, becoming like a second shadow of Gwayne's. Eventually, the man left Horn Hill for Oldtown in the company of Lord Perestan, a man Edric had exchanged few words with but had heard tales of his swordsmanship, with the boy tagging along, having become the bastard's squire. Compared to Horn Hill, Oldtown was an endless labyrinth to Edric, and made finding his way around a fair bit harder, though nevertheless he performed regular squiring duties, running errands, maintaining armour and the like for another moon and a half. Alongside Ser Gwayne, he attended the wedding of Perceon Lannister and Lora Hightower, a gradiose affair that, much like the scale of Oldtown, filled the boy with wonder. However, such things were largely overshadowed by news of a bandit attack on Cider Hall passing Edric's ears. Naturally concerned, he approached Gwayne about the matter, prompting him to gather men in order to help out. Timeline 267 AD - Edric is born during the hour of the wolf in the Lord's chamber of Cider Hall, his birth is without complications for his mother. 273 AD - Edric begins practicing swordplay, demonstrating good natural ability. The household gives great praise to his swordsmanship, and Lord Alester begins the plan to make the boy fully idolise knights. 275 AD - Edric witnesses his first joust at Cider Hall, an exciting event for him, and the one that pushes him into pursuing a martial path. 280 AD - Edric kills his first buck, though a relatively small milestone it means much to his father, an avid hunter, and displays the antlers to all of Cider Hall. 282 AD - Edric encounters Gwayne after watching him break Lord Luthor's arm in a joust, and begins squiring for him, holding him in great regard. Family Tree Alester Fossoway, Lord of Cider Hall - Father b. 240 AD Alester's wife - Mother Peremore Fossoway - Uncle b. 241 AD Rycherd Fossoway - Uncle b. 242 AD Darion Fossoway - Eldest brother b. 260 AD Garth Fossoway - Middle brother b. 264 AD Category:Reachman Category:House Fossoway Category:Westerosi